Un Toro Ejemplar (MonoPony)
by YossiChann
Summary: No importaba lo que pudiese ocurrir. Si era correspondida o rechazada, realmente no podía importarle menos. Porque ella algún día lograría armarse de valor y confesarle sus sentimientos de frente. Como un toro ejemplar haría. Parejas: MonoPony y MonoKen.


**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

Lo miró sentarse a su lado y el corazón se le desbocó de su ritmo habitual. Trató de tranquilizarse contando del uno hasta el diez. Se repitió que tarde o temprano el maratón de caballos de su estómago terminaría su ejecución y todo dejaría de galopar tan alocadamente en su interior. Ya habían pasado varias ocasiones en las que Monoma Neito despertaba esa inusual reacción en todo su mecanismo de tranquilidad, pero esta vez, el maratón prevaleció más de lo habitual.

Sólo él podía provocar que no lograra entenderse a ella misma. Por periodos de tiempo sentía que estaba enamorada de él, pero de inmediato se repetía que el chico estaba interesado en la presidenta de su clase y sus sentimientos se desvanecían tiempo después. Posteriormente regresaban, como la feroz embestida de un toro cargado de emociones y sentimientos hermosos y luego, se volvía a ir. Como un divertido círculo cadencioso.

La joven rubia, que aún poseía la inocencia que Ibara y Kendo se esforzaban en proteger, siempre era sincera con todos, incluyéndose a sí misma. Y si se permitía ser sincera en ese momento, dudaba que algún día aquellos inusuales sentimientos dejaran de aparecer de manera permanente.

¿Pero cómo no podía amar a alguien como él? Su actitud fanfarrona para con los de la clase A le parecía ser tierna, puesto que lo único que pretendía era demostrar que ellos también eran buenos alumnos para Yuuei. Su estridente risa era muy divertida, le gustaba estar con él para poder escucharla. Su sarcasmo resultaba un poco cómico, siempre exagerada las cosas de una manera que volvía única. Simplemente le gustaban todas esas cosas que a los demás les desagradaba. Tal vez porque ella lo veía de maneras diferente al resto. Además, Monoma era una persona muy, muy amable. Cuando recientemente había llegado a Japón, él había sido de los primeros en ofrecerse a ayudarle a aprender ese idioma. A veces creía que la presidenta lo golpeaba demasiado.

Pero entre más buscara y rebuscara en su mente, no podía encontrar manera para alejar sus sentimientos amorosos por el rubio. Insistían en quedarse. Entonces recordaba que Ibara decía que si algo insistía en seguir existiendo, era porque debía ser comunicado. Tsunotori pensaba que sus sentimientos querían ser escuchados por el chico que les permitió nacer. Y aunque había hecho ya tres intentos fallidos por confesarse a Monoma, no se daría por vencida. Iba a decirle cuánto le gustaba a como diera lugar.

Ya sabía que no se percataría si empezaba a regalarle caramelos en forma de corazón otra vez. Tampoco era muy hábil de su parte tratar de entregarle una carta, puesto que las dos veces que lo había intentado, la timidez se apoderaba de ella y no era capaz de entregársela. La única forma de poder hacerlo, era tomando la situación seriamente y confesarle de frente que estaba enamorada de él, como un toro ejemplar haría.

No era peculiar que ambos lograran tener algo de tiempo a solas. A Pony le encantaba estar a su lado, era una persona agradable. Y por lo general, la presidenta terminaba por dejarlos cuando decidía ir con Tetsutetsu a donde él pidiera.

Aquél día, el muchacho rubio pareció no tomarle importancia al alejamiento de la delegada de la clase. Simple y sencillamente continuó leyendo su libro cuyos kanjis del título no logró entender del todo. Ella se dedicó a ver su rostro, cuando estaba concentrado de esa forma, su expresión se despejaba y le parecía realmente atractivo.

—¿Te gusta ese libro? —preguntó con su dulce voz.

—No —le dijo él sin voltear a verle—, me lo recomendaron pero no es tan bueno.

—¿Qué clase de libros te gustan? —quiso saber y de repente sintió vergüenza al pensar en su próxima respuesta.

—No sabría decirte ahora —respondió pasando de página—. ¿Y a tí?

La joven comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares un poco y después entrelazó sus manos. Dirigió su vista hacia el joven sin girar mucho la cabeza sintiendo la sangre subirse a sus mejillas.

—A mí me gustas tú.

En ese momento pudo ver a detalle cómo sus ojos se abrieron más ante aquella confesión. Sin mover la cabeza, dirigió sus ojos hacia la joven y sonrió al ver sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa. Luego se corrió a la orilla de su silla y posó su mano en la coronilla de su cabeza con cariño. Ella sintió que su corazón galopaba salvajemente en su interior al ver su reacción.

—Podemos intentarlo —le dijo con una sonrisa tan impropia de él, que sin duda le había hecho feliz a una incomensurable medida.

_

Kendo siempre consideró a Monoma como alguien orgulloso y presumido. Podría decir que lo conocía como a la palma de su propia mano. No se le dificultaba intuír su reacción en diversas situaciones y saber exactamente sus gustos. Siempre pensó que el día en que lograra tener pareja, se sentiría muy orgulloso y querría presumir de alguna forma su muy alegre relación, y así era.

"Mi novia es muy bonita".

"Mi novia es increíble".

"Mi novia es la más hermosa de toda la escuela".

Siempre, siempre pensó que le haría muy feliz escucharlo hablar así de alguien. Que le gustaría verlo tan enamorado y entregado a una persona. Pero no lograba entender la razón por la que le molestaba que ya no hablara así de ella.

Antes, siempre la presumía a ella, diciendo que era muy fuerte, muy capaz, muy ejemplar, muy "todo". Pero ahora, sólo podía hablar de Tsunotori Pony, de su novia.

Kendo pensaba que a su mejor amigo le gustarían las chicas imponentes, parlanchinas, solemnes, inteligentes, altas. Tsunotori no era nada parecido a lo que ella pensaba que serían los gustos de Monoma. Y eso le molestaba.

¿Quién se había equivocado, ella, o él? Porque hasta donde ella recordaba, Monoma era así de fácil de predecir. Pero en algún momento decidió cambiar de gustos sin decirle nada al respecto.

No era que Pony fuera una chica fea, todo lo contrario, era una joven muy hermosa, pero sumisa. Era muy dulce, pero algo callada. Era demasiado fuerte, pero bajita. Y, algo que ella decidía guardarse para sí misma, era que la consideraba con una chica demasiado torpe para su amigo. Pero, aún así, Monoma se veía tan feliz estando a su lado, y ella igual, eran como la pareja perfecta. Él era un presumido, y ella era muy modesta e inocente. Eran polos opuestos que se enlazaban perfectamente y funcionaban juntos. Y no podía entender porqué eso le hacía enojar.

Al terminar la clase de entrenamiento físico, ella iba caminando con Monoma mientras charlaban. Aunque tal vez, el término correcto sería: mientras Monoma alardeaba.

—¿Viste la manera en que mi novia embistió a todos? —le decía—. Ella es un verdadero toro ejemplar. No cabe duda que es la mejor de la clase.

—¿Cómo crees que lo hice yo? —le preguntó ella y no pudo evitar sentirse rara. Era la primera vez que buscaba la atención de su amigo.

—Lo hiciste bien.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —inquirió en el momento en que Monoma rodaba los ojos y la volteó a ver.

—Kendo, lo hiciste bien. Así eres siempre. Simplemente te adaptas y ya.

Esas palabras hicieron un pequeño hueco en el pecho de la delegada. De inmediato recordó que antes de que su amigo y Pony comenzaran a salir, Monoma decía precisamente esas mismas palabras pero con mucho más fervor y admiración. Como si estuviera hablando de la más grande maravilla del mundo. Le dolió comparar la manera en que lo había dicho tan a regañadientes esa vez.

—Hey, Monoma, tiene tiempo que no salimos a ningún lado. ¿Qué te parece si salimos el domingo un rato, ah?

—Tienes razón —le sonrió y afirmó—. Voy a decirle a mi novia para que vayamos los tres.

En ese momento, Kendo dejó de caminar. Monoma se detuvo también y volteó a verla algo extrañado. Tenía la corazonada de que su amiga quería decir algo, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el rubio acercándose dos pasos con preocupación.

—Monoma, en realidad quería que saliéramos juntos sólo tú y yo.

—¿Por qué?, ¿No te agrada Pony?

—No es eso. Sólo... —sintió cómo las palabras se apresuraban por salir y se mordió la lengua para frenarlas. Definitivamente no iba a decir nada estúpido—. ¿Sabes? Olvida mejor eso. Puedes llevarla si gustas.

—¿Kendo, te sientes bien? Siento que actúas raro.

Y ahí estaba el Monoma que tanto extrañó. Era el mismo Monoma que se preocupaba por ella y se interesaba por saber qué era lo que le ocurría. Era el Monoma que solo ella conocía y deseaba que así siguiera siendo.

—¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó fingiendo desconcierto.

—Ya sabes, es como si quisieras decir algo pero no lo haces.

—Bien, supongo que me atrapaste —rió un poco y se permitió mover su coleta de caballo de un lado a otro—. Quiero hacerte unas preguntas de ella.

No hacía falta decir el nombre de esa persona. Él sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Monoma, sabes que yo siempre fui muy intuitiva con respecto a tí. Pero jamás me imaginé que... Bueno, que te interesaras en Tsunotori Pony. Me siento muy curiosa por saber cómo fue que nació lo de ustedes dos —declaró tomando asiento en una banca. Aunque no sabía si curiosa era la palabra correcta para describirse.

—Así que era eso —comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella de agua—. No sé si realmente sea algo que esperabas, pero no te voy a mentir. Tú sabes muy bien que nunca me he interesado por una chica. Pero en realidad, siempre he estado enamorado de alguien desde hace mucho tiempo.

«Así que no sólo era eso» pensó Kendo con tristeza al entender que no conocía tan bien a su amigo como creía.

—Así que siempre estuviste enamorado —reafirmó la chica recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno, era evidente que ella jamás me haría caso. Estaba interesada en alguien más y en verdad me gustaba. Así que fue muy duro para mí aceptar que no tenía oportunidad de estar a su lado. Me sentía muy... Mal. En verdad me dolió —el rubio bajó la cabeza con nostalgia al memorar aquella experiencia tan deprimente—. No podía dejar de pensar en que si ella no se interesaba en mí, era porque seguramente soy una basura de persona, quizás de las peores. Nadie en el salón me soporta, ni siquiera los maestros. Y entonces —el rostro del chico se iluminó, y aunque no volteó a verla, Kendo alcanzó a ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—, entonces me enteré de que le gustaba a Tsunotori Pony. A la chica más dulce e inocente de toda la escuela. Al enterarme de ello, me sentí tan feliz. De inmediato pensé: si esa chica tan buena me quiere, ¿Qué tan malo puedo ser?

Kendo escuchó en silencio todo, y no pudo evitar sentirse como la peor amiga del mundo. Se suponía que era la mejor amiga de Monoma. Debió de ser ella quien le levantara los ánimos, no Pony. Un remolino de culpa se generó en la boca de su estómago. Habían tantas cosas que estaba haciendo mal. ¿Cómo se suponía que guiaría a su clase si no era capaz de notar los sentimientos de su amigo?

—Monoma, sólo por curiosidad, ¿De quién estabas enamorado?

Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que había hecho esa pregunta. Tal vez quería torturarse con la contestación del joven. Pero él no le dijo nada. Simplemente levantó la cabeza y plantó sus ojos sobre los de ella en silencio, transmitiendo con su simple mirada la respuesta que le tomó por sorpresa. El rostro de Kendo se despejó por la perplejidad que la inundó. Incluso estuvo tentada a abrir la boca pero su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar. Su corazón se aceleró como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar y sus manos sudaban. Entonces, vió como el rubio se ponía de pie y se alejaba por el pasillo sin voltear a verla una última vez.

Estuvo tentada a levantarse y perseguirlo. A alcanzarlo y tratar de reparar lo irreparable pero no era tan egoísta como para hacer eso. La oportunidad había pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás y ni siquiera se percató hasta que se desvaneció para siempre. Sintió pena de sí misma, en ese momento entendió que no importaba lo inteligente, madura o fuerte que fuera. Seguía siendo tan cobarde como para no plantarle cara a las cosas de frente, como un toro ejemplar haría.

¡FIN!


End file.
